Right Beside Each Other
by Jasmine5683
Summary: Ever since the 74th Hunger Games, Katniss & Peeta have always made it through everything right beside each other, side by side. Their journey through their first pregnancy will be no exception. Will all the highs and lows of having their first baby prove to be too much for the star-crossed lovers to handle? Pre-Epilogue.
1. Only The Beginning

**Right Beside Each Other**

**1: Only The Beginning  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games! All characters belong to Suzanne Collins.  
**

**A/N: Hi guys! I decided to start this story because the idea has been in my head for quite a while now and I got such a great response to "Congratulations, Daddy". This story will kind of be a continuation to my one-shot; you don't necessarily have to read it, but I would recommend it.  
**

**Okay, enough talking, enjoy! :)  
**

* * *

_Katniss' POV_

My name is Katniss Everdeen. I live in District Twelve. I am married to Peeta Mellark. Our tenth toasting anniversary is in a few days. Snow is gone. The Hunger Games are a thing of the past…

Oh, and Peeta and I are expecting our first child.

I smile at the thought as I slowly tread through the woods with the man that I love by my side. I glance down at our intertwined fingers and study Peeta's hand, which is locked with mine. His palm feels smooth and warm against my own; he radiates life. Out of nowhere, I am instantly overwhelmed with a sense of gratitude at the fact that Peeta is alive and well, and that I am too, and that we're both healthy and happy together.

A few years ago, when I returned to District Twelve after the War, I never imagined that Peeta and I would be able to heal from our wounds, especially the ones that went deeper than the scars and bruises on the surface. Back then, I never thought that we would be able to have a normal life again. Over time, Peeta and I realized that we needed each other's support and company; we couldn't repair what was left of us on our own. Only we could understand each other's severe pain and torment. So after many months of facing continuous nightmares and frequent flashbacks wrapped in each other's arms, our hearts and minds painfully began to mend themselves back together, piece by piece. It was difficult, and there were many times when I felt like I just couldn't handle the suffering any longer. But Peeta and I made it through, side by side. And ever since then, we decided to face everything else in our lives the exact same way: right beside each other.

Today, Peeta still suffers from sporadic flashbacks, and I still wake up in the middle of the night screaming due to nightmares sometimes. Our lives are far from perfect. We've both come a long way from where we were ten years ago, but I don't think that we will ever completely heal. Those horrible memories of the Games and the War will stay with us for the rest of our lives. But despite everything that's happened to us, I feel blessed every time I wake up in the mornings enveloped in my husband's arms. I am beyond grateful that Peeta's still here with me and that we've been able to spend ten years together as a married couple already. And last but not least, I am so excited and scared—in a good way—that in a couple of months, Peeta and I will be parents.

"Are you alright, Katniss?" Peeta's voice snaps me out of my thoughts. "Do you need to rest for a little while?"

I shake my head. "No, I'm perfectly fine," I reply as we continue at a slow but steady pace through the forest. "Besides, I want us to make it to the lake in time to catch the sunset."

"Me too," he agrees, still holding on to my hand tightly. "I just don't want you to exhort yourself, that's all."

Peeta has been like this ever since I told him about the baby. He's been taking care of me and watching every little thing I do to make sure that the baby and I are okay. He's ecstatic about the pregnancy, and I think it's adorable how he's stepping up into the position of a father already. I've always known that Peeta is good with kids, especially since he and Prim used to get along so well. I honestly don't know why it took me ten years to say yes to the idea of having a baby. Perhaps it was the darkness of the past or the uncertainty of the future. Whatever the reason was, I'm overjoyed that Peeta and I are starting a family, especially since it's something Peeta's always wanted.

We keep walking through the woods in a blissful silence, our hands always clasped together. After about ten minutes, we reach a clearing in the trees, and the lake comes into view. The sun is just beginning to dip in the early evening sky, causing the surface of the lake to gleam under the light. We find a comfortable spot about ten feet from the lake with a great view of the sunset; I sit between Peeta's legs and lay my head back on his chest while his arms pull me even closer to him. I sigh in contentment as I look up toward the sky, which is a beautiful shade of dark orange—Peeta's favorite color. My favorite color has always been forest green, but I must admit that the mix of rich reds and oranges that paints the sky is utterly breathtaking.

Peeta and I are both quiet for a few minutes as we watch the different hues in the sky blend together to create one of the most spectacular sunsets I've ever seen. Then he speaks.

"This reminds me of that one day when we were in the Capitol," Peeta whispers quietly. "That day we spent together up on the roof."

I don't reply. Peeta seldom speaks of the past, especially of things that took place in the Capitol. We've seen many sunsets together after that one evening years ago, but this is the first time he's ever brought it up.

"That was a wonderful day," he sighs. "Well, any day with you is wonderful."

Turning around slightly to face him, I smile and place a chaste kiss on his lips. "Every day with _you_ is wonderful," I murmur against his mouth.

Peeta grins back at me, his blue eyes sparkling. "I love you."

"I love you, too," I answer, kissing him once again. He returns the kiss with passion as he laces his fingers through my long, dark hair, bringing me closer to him. We pull away when the need to breathe becomes too much. Then we watch the rest of the sunset until the sky is a gorgeous shade of purple and the sun has almost disappeared under the horizon. After a few more kisses, we decide to make our way back home.

As soon as we begin walking away from the lake, Peeta grabs my hand tightly. "Be careful, Katniss. I don't want you to trip and fall since it's getting dark."

I giggle. "Peeta, I'm pretty sure that I know these woods better than you do. I think you're the one who needs to be careful," I reply, and he laughs along with me because he knows I'm right. Peeta's never liked the outdoors very much. I've tried to teach him some basic hunting skills before, but he would rather just stick to baking and painting.

"I hope our son or daughter takes after you," Peeta says. "Hopefully they won't be cursed with my lack of hunting abilities!"

"Whether they're cursed or not, they will know how to use a bow and arrow by the time they're three," I answer.

"Three?" Peeta exclaims, his eyes widening. "Can't we teach them something less dangerous first, like painting?"

I laugh. "I'm just joking. And you better teach them how to paint _and_ bake."

Peeta nods. "Oh, trust me, I will! Someone has to take over the bakery when I retire."

"Your retirement is a long time away," I laugh. "We haven't even gotten through the first doctor's appointment, Peeta. I think it's a little too early to start planning the baby's future."

"Yeah, you're right. It is a tad too early," Peeta says sarcastically. "Speaking of your first appointment, when is it?"

"I haven't called Dr. Keene yet, but I will when we get home," I reply.

Peeta grins. "Great," he says.

After that, we walk the rest of the way to the Victor's Village in silence—a good kind of silence. Peeta and I are already both so caught up in the anticipation of our baby boy or girl that there are no words that need to be shared; the feeling of expectation and wonder is mutual. We are so delighted and content already that I don't know how we're going to make it through nine long months of waiting until Peeta and I will be able to hold our baby for the first time.

* * *

"…Okay. Thank you so much, Dr. Keene. See you tomorrow."

I hang up the telephone. My lips curve into a soft smile as I turn toward Peeta, who is bent over the stove, busy preparing tonight's dinner. I stand right beside him as I grab a small potato from the kitchen counter and begin to peel its skin off.

He cocks his head to the side to look at me. "So?" he asks impatiently. "What did he say?"

I smile at his eagerness and excitement. "Tomorrow, at my appointment, he's going to run some blood tests to make sure that I really am pregnant," I answer. I put the potato in an empty bowl and start on the next one.

Peeta furrows his eyebrows. "But you took a test and it was positive. You are—"

"Sometimes home pregnancy tests can be wrong," I say nonchalantly, not thinking about my response.

Peeta is silent for a few moments. I glance at him and see that his eyes are clouded over with worry and sadness. I realize what he's thinking—that the test could be wrong, that I'm not really pregnant.

I place a hand on his arm, and he stares into my gray eyes with his piercing blue ones. "Peeta, I doubt the test I took was wrong. Besides, Dr. Keene confirmed that all of the things I'm experiencing are pregnancy symptoms. Those blood tests are routine, and they're not just to see if I'm pregnant or not. They're for other things, too."

He relaxes, and the light in his eyes slowly returns. "Right, I'm sorry," he says softly. "I just don't know what I'd do if the test you took was wrong."

"You have nothing to worry about, Peeta," I assure him. I gently grab one of his hands and place it on my stomach. There's nothing there yet, but in a few weeks there will be. Our eyes meet, and I know that we're both thinking the same thing.

"It's just so amazing," Peeta sighs, "that there's a little person in there. A little human being that we made."

"It's unbelievable," I say quietly. All I can do is stare down at Peeta's hand resting on my abdomen and think about the words he just said. The beauty and intimacy of this moment suddenly overwhelms me, and tears threaten to fall from my eyes. I try my best to hold them back because I barely show my emotions, unlike Peeta, who wears his heart on his sleeve. One single tear escapes and rolls down my cheek. Peeta notices and swipes it away with his thumb. He smiles brightly at me, and I return the grin.

"Why are you crying?" he asks me, taking both of my hands into his.

A few more tears make their way down the sides of my face, despite my efforts. "I'm just really happy," I answer as Peeta's warm hands cup my face and his thumbs wipe my tears away.

I see a gleam in Peeta's bright blue eyes as he says, "So am I."

He gently presses a kiss to my forehead before we resume making dinner. Peeta skillfully mixes together a bunch of ingredients in a pot of simmering broth to make his family's old beef stew recipe. As the hot soup comes to a boil, I set the table. I take out three bowls, three sets of utensils, and three glasses. Just as Peeta announces that the stew is ready, there's a knock at the door.

Peeta looks at me. "Are we going to mention anything to Haymitch about the baby?"

I shake my head. "No, not yet. It'll be our little secret for now."

"Ian already knows. It's not much of a secret," Peeta chuckles, slicing a loaf of bread.

I think of Peeta's assistant at the bakery who helped me break the news to Peeta about the pregnancy. Ian's never been good with keeping secrets. It was a miracle that he was able to help me carry out my plan without spilling the beans in the process.

"I told him not to tell anyone else," I reply, moving toward the front door. Before I turn the knob, I look back at Peeta. "No word about the baby, okay?" I whisper.

He nods. "Okay," he whispers back.

I open the door and there stands Haymitch. His hair is in a tousled, unruly mess on top of his head, his clothes are horribly wrinkled, and he has a bottle of whisky in his hand.

He looks completely…normal.

"Hey, sweetheart," he slurs as he stumbles into the house, clearly intoxicated. I shut the door and follow him into the kitchen, where Peeta is busy ladling the beef stew into the bowls on the dining table.

Haymitch slumps into a chair. "Boy, this smells fantastic," he says as he takes a deep breath, inhaling the savory scent of the stew. He licks his lips and instantly starts shoving spoonfuls of the soup into his mouth.

Peeta and I exchange a glance. Haymitch is acting as if he hasn't eaten in days—then again, he is drunk.

Peeta shrugs and sits down at the table, and I join him. I'm about to start digging into my bowl of stew when I suddenly begin to feel nauseous. I set my spoon down to see if the wave of nausea will subside without me having to run to the bathroom to throw up.

Peeta notices that I'm not eating and gives me a worried look. I glance over to make sure Haymitch isn't paying attention to us before patting my stomach softly. Peeta instantly understands what I mean and continues to eat his dinner while I don't touch my food at all.

Haymitch slurps up the last bit of his stew before looking up at me. "Why aren't you eating, sweetheart? That was the best plate of beef stew I've ever had in my life," he says, taking a swig of whiskey.

"I had a little bit of it," I lie, hoping he won't notice in his drunken state that I haven't had one bite of food.

"Sweetheart, you haven't touched your plate," Haymitch states, staring at me. "I may be drunk, but I'm sure as hell not stupid. What's up with you?"

I feel my cheeks begin to burn up. I honestly don't know how Haymitch will react to the news that I'm pregnant, but I really don't want to find out yet. It's been nice basking in the excitement of it all with Peeta—_just _Peeta. I want us to have a little more time to enjoy the pregnancy by ourselves before we tell everybody else.

"I've just been under the weather lately, that's all," I answer, trying to sound as truthful as I can.

"Ah, still vomiting?" Haymitch asks.

My eyes widen slightly. "How did you know about that?"

"I told him a few days ago when I was really worried about you," Peeta says.

"You still haven't taken her to the doctor, Peeta?" Haymitch questions, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm going to see the doctor tomorrow," I say quickly. I want this conversation to be over with before Haymitch has time to ask any more questions. "Peeta, why don't you offer Haymitch some dessert?"

"Oh, right." Peeta hastily rises from his seat to grab a platter full of white chocolate macadamia nut cookies, which happen to be one of Haymitch's favorites. Before he can even set the tray down on the table, Haymitch grabs a handful of cookies and scarfs them down in between gulps of whiskey. As he swallows the last bite of the cookies, Haymitch sends me a suspicious glare, indicating that he knows something is up.

"Well," he starts as he stands up from his chair, "thanks for dinner, you two. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Peeta and I both say in unison. I start clearing the table while Peeta accompanies Haymitch to the front door. I'm washing the dirty dishes when Peeta comes back into the kitchen and wraps his arms around my waist from behind.

"That was close," he says.

"Yes, _very_ close," I agree, nodding my head.

"When are we going to tell everyone, Katniss?" Peeta asks as he begins to help me with the dishes.

I dry one of the clean bowls. "I don't know," I reply. I thought about how to tell Peeta the news for so long that I neglected to think of when to tell everybody else. But we still have a while to ponder it.

So I say, "We'll tell everyone when the time is right."

* * *

I fiddle with the end of my braid nervously as I sit in the waiting area of the maternity wing in the hospital. I didn't think that I would feel anxious or worried about my first appointment, and after Haymitch left last night, I actually felt pretty excited about it. But now, sitting in a lobby with other pregnant women, it feels much more real. I quietly watch a blonde-haired lady who doesn't appear much older than I do as she flips through a pamphlet about labor and delivery. One of her hands rests on her large, round belly. She looks beautiful, as if she's glowing. I wonder how I'll look when I'm farther along in my pregnancy.

A nurse opens a door that leads to many examination rooms and looks down at a clipboard in her hands. "Wren Edenthaw?"

The woman folds up the pamphlet and follows the nurse to a room. I look down at my hands and fidget with them until another nurse appears. "Katniss Everdeen?"

I take a deep breath as I get up and follow the young nurse to a room. She instructs me to have a seat and then takes my blood pressure. After she checks my heart and lungs with her stethoscope, she gathers her things and heads toward the door. "Dr. Keene will be with you shortly."

"Thank you," I say, and she leaves.

I haven't been waiting long when Dr. Keene enters the room. The older man, probably in his late fifties, greets me with a warm smile. "Hello, Katniss," he says as he shakes my hand. "How are you feeling?"

"Alright," I reply, trying to muster a smile, despite how anxious I feel.

Dr. Keene flips through some papers in his hand. "Well, I already told you over the phone how this appointment will go, but before I run the blood tests and examine you, I'd like to try and determine your due date. How long ago did you say that you started feeling symptoms?"

"Um," I start, "about three or four weeks ago."

Dr. Keene nods. "Do you remember when you had your last period?"

"Yes, September 6th," I answer.

Dr. Keene hastily jots down what I've told him. "Well, according to that, your estimated date of delivery is June 13th." He looks up at me and grins. "Are you excited?"

I nod. "Yes, very," I say, smiling. "I'm also a bit scared though."

He chuckles. "All first time mothers feel the same way. Don't worry, it's perfectly normal to be scared."

Dr. Keene's words make me feel a little bit better, but just a _little _bit.

"Alright, Katniss, I'm going to need you to change into this hospital gown," he says, handing it to me. He makes his way towards the door. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

After he leaves, I quickly undress and slip on the gown. I think about Peeta and how I wish he could be here with me now as I wait for Dr. Keene to come back. He was really sad this morning that he couldn't come along with me today, but he had about ten cake orders to finish at the bakery. I can't wait to see him later tonight and tell him all about it.

Dr. Keene returns to run the blood tests and examine me. Afterwards, I change and get ready to go home. The doctor hands me all kinds of different pamphlets and books about pregnancy, then talks to me about some things I should and shouldn't do during the next nine months. I feel overwhelmed and blown away by all of the information he's telling me, and the expression on my face lets him know exactly that.

"Don't worry about having to remember all of this stuff, Katniss," he says. "Most of this information is in the literature I've given you. And don't let anything I'm saying scare you. As long as you take good care of yourself, the baby will be just fine."

I smile softly at him. "Thank you, doctor. Peeta and I are just so excited about the baby."

Dr. Keene chuckles. "Don't get too excited just yet. This is only the beginning."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please review!**


	2. That's Going To Be Us

**Right B****eside Each Other**_  
_

**2: That's Going To Be Us  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games; all characters belong to Suzanne Collins.  
**

**A/N: Hi there, guys! I am so sorry for not updating sooner. I was very busy during my holiday break and had barely any time to write. I promise I will try to update sooner! Anyways, here's chapter two! It's not the best or the most exciting, but I need to lay out all the background story before the drama can start!  
**

**Enjoy! Please read and review :)**

* * *

_Katniss's POV  
_

The sun is just beginning to rise when the sound of the alarm clock on the bedside table rouses me from a deep sleep. I feel Peeta stir beside me, and in a few seconds, the alarm stops. I expect Peeta to get up immediately because he's never late to the bakery, but he doesn't. Instead, he holds me tighter to his chest and places a kiss on my forehead. We remain like that for about five minutes before I feel him remove his arms from around me. I know he has to go to work, but I don't want him to leave. As he's about to get up out of bed, my eyes snap open and I grab one of his wrists. Peeta turns around and looks at me, his soft, rosy lips forming a smile.

"Don't go," I whisper, tugging on his wrist. I shudder softly as my bare skin comes in contact with the cool morning air. "It's cold."

Peeta chuckles as he falls back on the bed beside me and pulls me back into his embrace. In response, I snuggle deep into his side. He's nice and warm.

"Better?" he asks quietly, leaving kisses in my dark, silky hair.

"Much better," I answer, closing my eyes.

He laughs again softly as he runs his hand up and down my arm gently. "I'm going to have to get up in a few minutes, you know," Peeta says.

My response is a quiet grunt. "Yes, I know," I mumble against his chest, then press a kiss to it. "I just wish you didn't have to."

"Trust me, I wish that I could stay in bed with you all day, Katniss. _Especially_ after last night," says Peeta with a smirk.

A subtle blush creeps over my cheeks and Peeta laughs. Yesterday, after he got home from the bakery, he and I sat down to dinner together. Surprisingly, Haymitch didn't show up, so I told Peeta all about how my appointment went with Dr. Keene. I didn't leave out a single detail. Despite how upset Peeta was that he wasn't able to go to the appointment with me, he was beyond happy when I told him that Dr. Keene confirmed the pregnancy and that our baby's due date is June 13th. So after dinner and some peach cobbler—which is my favorite pastry beside cheese buns—we spent the rest of the night "celebrating" the great news, and it was wonderful, which is why I want Peeta to stay as much as he doesn't want to leave for the bakery.

After a few more minutes of cuddles and kisses, both Peeta and I unwillingly climb out of bed. He shuffles to the bathroom to shower while I pull on a pair of long pants and a thick sweater and make my way downstairs. As I enter the kitchen, I shiver at the cold breeze wafting in through an open window. I shut it quickly and get started on a pot of hot tea. While I wait for the water to boil, my eyes wander to the calendar hanging on the wall beside me. It's the middle of October, which means that winter isn't too far away. I glance down at my flat stomach and think about how Peeta and I won't be able to hold our baby in our arms until the summertime.

October not only signals that winter is fast approaching, but it also marks a huge milestone in my life with Peeta. Tomorrow, October 17, is our tenth toasting anniversary. I smile to myself. It feels surreal that I've been blessed with Peeta as a husband for ten years already. It seems that just yesterday, we were scarred, broken, and almost irreparable from the Games and the War. Now we're strong and healthy, and I find myself falling more in love with Peeta every single day, if that's even possible.

I hear him coming down the stairs. Just as I'm finished pouring him a steaming mug of tea, he appears beside me. I hand Peeta his tea and place a kiss to his cheek.

"Are you going to hunt today?" he asks me before taking a small sip.

I drink some of my tea before answering. "I don't know. It's pretty chilly outside," I say. "I was thinking about going into town today, actually."

Peeta gulps down the rest of his tea and sets his cup in the sink. "For what?"

My main reason for wanting to go to town today is to find an anniversary gift for Peeta, but I can't tell him that because I want to make it a surprise, even though I get him a present every year. So instead I reply, "Well, I think Haymitch needs some groceries, and I need to buy some corn for those geese of his. He hasn't fed them in weeks."

"Alright, just make sure you bundle up, okay? I don't want you to get sick," Peeta says.

I grin at him. "I'll be fine."

Peeta glances down at his wristwatch. "I have to go. If you're still in town by the time the bakery closes, stop by so we can walk home together, okay?"

I nod, and then he kisses me goodbye. I watch as he puts on a coat and heads out the door. After he leaves, I decide to shower and put on some warmer clothes before going next door to check on Haymitch. He usually comes over for dinner every night, so the fact that he didn't show up yesterday has me a little worried, even though he was probably just too drunk to get up off of his rickety old sofa.

I pour what's left of the tea into an insulated thermos and put two cheese buns into a paper bag. After I cross from the kitchen to the front door, I slip on my father's hunting jacket and sling a small satchel over my shoulder. Then I leave the house, turn to my right, and head up the steps of Haymitch's front porch. I don't bother knocking, so I walk straight into the house. Like always, it reeks of liquor and rotten food. As soon as the smell hits my nose, my stomach begins to churn and I have to will myself to not throw up all over Haymitch's floor. When the nausea goes away, I make my way through the living room, the kitchen, and the study, and Haymitch is nowhere to be found.

"Haymitch?" I call out, hoping to get a response, but all I hear is the flock of geese waddling around in the backyard. I furrow my eyebrows in frustration. Haymitch is always either passed out on his couch or at a seat at the kitchen table. He rarely ever goes upstairs or outside.

"Haymitch, it's me, Katniss," I yell louder. "Haymitch?"

I jump a little when I hear a sudden noise come from upstairs. A few seconds later, Haymitch stomps down the stairs with his silver flask in his hand. I look him over to make sure he's okay. It seems like it. His long, blonde locks are oily and dirty, as usual. He's wearing the same clothes he had on when he came over for dinner two nights ago. The only odd things about him are that his skin has a light, yellowish tint to it and that it appears he's gained a few pounds, although Haymitch doesn't really eat anything except when he joins Peeta and me for dinner.

"Mornin', sweetheart," he slurs, slinking over to his sofa and plopping down on it.

"Morning," I say, sitting beside him. I hand him the cheese buns in the paper bag. As he chomps down into one, I unscrew the cap of the thermos and offer him some tea. He declines it with a shake of his head and takes a gulp of liquor instead.

"Feeling better?" he asks me.

I nod. "Yes, I do. I'm fine."

Haymitch scarfs down the second cheese bun. "Then shouldn't you be out hunting? It's a wonderful day to be outside."

"How would you know?" I scoff. "You never leave this house."

Haymitch's eyes widen. "What? Of course I do!"

"Walking next door for dinner doesn't count," I reply.

Haymitch lets out a deep chuckle. "Whatever. So if you're not going hunting, what are you doing today?"

"I'm going into town," I say. "I came over to ask if you needed any groceries."

Haymitch gasps and holds a hand over his heart, acting like my words have hurt his feelings. "Why would I _ever_ need groceries? Did you and Peeta get tired of having me over for dinner?" he asks sarcastically.

"Of course not…" my voice trails off, "…but you might not want to come over tomorrow night."

Haymitch raises an eyebrow, waiting for an explanation.

I sigh, and I feel my cheeks tingle as I blush in embarrassment. "Tomorrow is our wedding anniversary."

After another swig of liquor, Haymitch says, "Enough said, sweetheart, I totally understand. I wouldn't want to walk in on you two lovebirds getting it on in the living room as much as you don't want me to interrupt."

My eyes widen at his words. "Haymitch!"

He leans his head back as he guffaws obnoxiously at my reaction. "Seems like the girl on fire is still pure even after all these years," he laughs.

I stand up, ready to go. My cheeks are burning from the humiliation. "Very funny, Haymitch," I say. "Well, I guess I'll be going now. I'll drop off some groceries later, alright?"

"Okay, sweetheart, see you later." Haymitch dismisses me with a wave of his hand and makes his way to the kitchen to refill his flask. I head out the door and toward town as fast as I can. Only when I've been walking for a good five minutes do I feel the blush on my cheeks begin to fade away.

* * *

Around two o' clock, after having gone to the grocery store, I make my way to a little shop about two blocks away from the bakery that sells fine painting supplies. The window display shows off a bunch of new handmade brushes and paints that were just shipped in from District 8. A small artist community has formed there in the past few years, and now its painting supplies have become well known throughout all of Panem. Peeta has been dying for the shipment to come in so that he can have a set of the lovely, handmade paintbrushes for himself. I can't wait to see his reaction tomorrow when we exchange anniversary gifts and I give him the brush set.

A small bell chimes when I swing open the door and enter the cozy little shop. Blank canvases in different shapes and sizes line the walls. The shelves that fill up the rest of the store hold every color of paint you could ever imagine. I find an assortment of paintbrushes at a long table close to the cash register. My fingers run over the bristles of the different brushes; some are as soft as a feather, while others are thick and coarse. My eyes scan the table for the specific paintbrush set that Peeta wants, and while I search for it, an older woman with thick rimmed glasses approaches me.

"Hello, Katniss," she says as she smiles.

Her name is Elizabeth. The only reason I know is because of Peeta, since he visits the shop quite frequently. I look up at her and return the grin. "Hi, how are you?"

"Good!" she replies. "How're you and Peeta?"

My grin grows wider. "Great."

"I'm glad. He's such a nice young man. Comes here often," she says, adjusting her glasses on the bridge of her nose. "I'm not used to seeing you around, though. Can I help you with something?"

"Yes, actually. I'm here to get Peeta an anniversary gift. I know he's been wanting to get his hands on the new set of brushes that just arrived from District 8. You're not sold out, are you?" I ask, hoping the brushes are in stock.

"I only have a few sets left," Elizabeth answers. "You came just in time to snatch one up. Those sets are selling like crazy!"

I let out a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness."

She nods. "Let me grab you one out of the stock room. I'll be right back."

"Thank you," I say.

Elizabeth disappears to the back of the store, and I wait beside the register, examining some leather-bound sketching journals that I think Peeta would like. I barely notice when a young, blonde girl in her early twenties taps my shoulder.

Startled, I turn around to look at her. She's a petite little thing, with small shoulders and hips. Her big, blue eyes stand out behind her wispy lashes. I don't think I've ever seen her before in my life.

"You're Katniss Everdeen, right?" she asks. Her voice is light and airy, and it instantly reminds me of mockingjays singing in the woods.

I nod slowly, wondering where this conversation is headed. "Yes…"

She flashes me a bright smile. "It's so nice to finally meet you! I've heard so much about you." All I can do is just smile back at her. I have no idea who she is or why she wants to talk to me. She senses my confusion and rolls her eyes. "Oh, silly me. Let me introduce myself. I'm Marjorie Peterson. I just moved here from District 5 a few months ago. I'm the new music teacher at the elementary school just a few blocks from here."

"Oh, well it's nice to meet you," I say. Just then, Elizabeth returns with the boxed set of brushes in her hand. I grab one of the leather journals and hand it over to her. She quickly rings everything up and gives me the brushes and the journal in a bag. As I'm digging through my satchel for the money to pay Elizabeth, Marjorie speaks up.

"Katniss, I hope I'm not bothering you, but could I talk to you really quickly before you go?" she questions, her round eyes looking up at me.

I hand Elizabeth the money and say goodbye. Then Marjorie and I walk toward the door. "Sure, what do you need to talk to me about?"

"Well, like I said, I'm the new music teacher at the elementary school, and I'm putting together an end of the year program for the students to perform in the spring. I play quite a few instruments and have started teaching some of the older students some pieces that I want them to play…"

Marjorie's indigo eyes sparkle as she continues to talk about her students and her work. I can tell that she loves what she does because her enthusiasm radiates from her with every word she says.

"That's wonderful, Marjorie," I tell her after she stops speaking. "But what exactly does any of this have to do with me?"

She sighs softly. "Well, the smaller kids are still too young to play instruments, but I want them to be a part of the program as well. I decided that teaching them a few songs to sing will be easier for them than trying to learn how to play an instrument. Unfortunately, I don't have the best singing voice, but…" Marjorie looks at me with an expectant gleam in her eye, "I heard you can sing. Beautifully. And I was just wondering if you would be willing to volunteer to help me out with teaching the younger children some songs."

I'm taken aback at her request. Marjorie wants me to help her teach her music class? Yes, I sing, but I sing for the fun of it, for the pleasure it brings me. I'm not a real singer or a teacher. There are other people in District 12 who have lovelier voices than I do. Why would she pick me?

"Who told you that I can sing?" I ask her, intrigued.

She grins. "Your husband, Peeta. And his assistant, Ian. I've been friends with Ian for a while now. One day, I stopped by the bakery and told both of them about my tiny predicament with the smaller kids, and they both told me how amazing you are."

I blush. I really don't accept compliments very well. "Well, thank you," I say. Then I think over her request. It would be fun and something different for me to try, but if I did volunteer to help her, it would mean less hunting time and less fresh game. And since the program is in the spring, how will I be able to help her sufficiently if I'll be about eight months pregnant at that time? Her eyes look into mine excitedly as she waits for my answer. "Would you mind if I think about it for a while?" I say eventually. "I want to talk to Peeta about it."

"No problem! We still have a few months before the program, so it's alright if you want to think about it for a few days," Marjorie says happily. "I'm just glad that you're even considering it."

"Of course," I tell her with a soft smile.

She gives me an unexpected hug. "Thank you, Katniss," she says. "I've got to get going, but hopefully I'll talk to you soon?"

"Mhmm." I nod. "I'll give you a definite answer as soon as I talk to Peeta about it."

"Great! Well, see you soon then!" Marjorie chirps with her bubbly voice, and then exits the shop.

I follow right behind her and leave Elizabeth's shop, but instead of turning toward where Marjorie is headed down the street, I turn the opposite way. There's still a few things that I need to do before I can head over to the bakery and walk home with Peeta, like he asked me to.

* * *

I arrive at the bakery just as Peeta is about to lock up for the night. I go in and find him shutting off all of the lights with the keys in one hand and two long loaves of French bread in the other.

He gives me one of his irresistible smiles as I approach him. Before he can say a word, I crash my lips onto his after what has seemed like a long day of being apart. I wrap my arms around his neck to pull him closer to me, and he instinctively places his hands on my hips. We eventually pull away, breathless.

"Hi," he chuckles, leaning his forehead on mine and leaving a tiny kiss on the tip of my nose.

"Hey," I say back. I quickly plant one more kiss on his mouth. "I missed you today."

"I missed you, too. And you," he adds, patting my stomach.

I giggle. "Ready to go home?"

"Yes," he says, grabbing one of my hands and leading me to the door, "but do you mind if we stop somewhere on our way there?"

I furrow my eyebrows. I've been walking around town for almost the entire day, and my fatigue has started to kick in. The last thing I want to do right now is go somewhere else other than home.

Peeta and I step outside and he locks up the bakery. "It's not too far from home, I promise," he adds as we begin to walk away from the town.

"Where are we stopping at, Peeta?" I ask.

"You know Thomas, right?" says Peeta. "The man who always comes to the bakery every morning?"

"The one who works at the medicine factory?"

"Yes," Peeta confirms. "Well I found out from one of Thomas's neighbors that his wife just had their third child two days ago. Since he's been with her at the hospital and at home, he hasn't come to the bakery these past few days. I thought it'd be a good idea to take them some bread and stop by to see the baby."

"That's a great idea, Peeta," I say with a smile. I still feel fatigued, but I'm excited about visiting Thomas and his wife and seeing their baby because I can't wait for Peeta and me to see ours.

We make it to the house in a few minutes. A young boy answers the door when we knock. He looks about ten or so. His name is Matthew, and he's the oldest sibling. When we walk into the house, we find Thomas and his wife, Sarah, in the living room. Anastasia, Matthew's sister and now the middle child, sits beside her parents, admiring her new baby brother, Jacob, who is nestled in his mother's arms.

After giving Thomas the bread, Peeta and I talk with them for a little while. Anastasia, who is six, warms up to me in a few minutes and asks if I can braid her hair for her just like mine, so I do. Eventually, Sarah lets Peeta and I take turns holding little Jacob, which is amazing and beautiful and frightening all at the same time.

I smile to myself as Peeta and I walk toward the Victor's Village hand in hand after having visited with Thomas and Sarah for about half an hour. Peeta and I don't say much to each other on our way home, but when we near our house, he speaks.

"Katniss," he says softly, with awe laced through his voice, "that's going to be us in a few months. We're going to have a baby, be parents…have a family."

I kiss him on the cheek before I say, "Yes, that's going to be us."

* * *

**A/N: Please R&R, I really appreciate it!  
**


	3. The Anniversary

**Right Beside Each Other**

**3: The Anniversary**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games; all characters belong to Suzanne Collins.**

**A/N: Sooo...you guys probably hate me. I know. I kinda hate myself, too. I am so so SO sorry for not having updated in such a long time. I've been so busy with so many different things that I've been stressed out most of the time, and I can't really write when I'm stressed. I know that's still not a valid excuse for my lack of updates, but since now I'm on summer break, updates will probably be more frequent! Yay :) so please forgive me. I hope you guys like this chapter. It's not too exciting, but the next one definitely will be!**

**So no more talking...hope you enjoy!**

* * *

When I open my eyes the following morning, the first thing I notice is the mouthwatering smell of fresh pancakes and hot bacon wafting into the bedroom from the kitchen. I sit up in bed as I rub the sleepiness away from my eyes. Then I furrow my eyebrows in confusion. Who's cooking breakfast downstairs? I automatically assume that it is Peeta, but then I remember that for the past few days he's told me that he has to go to the bakery and work today, despite the fact that it's our tenth wedding anniversary. It's well past five o' clock—the time Peeta usually gets up to go to the bakery—yet I don't remember his alarm clock going off earlier this morning or him kissing me goodbye like he always does.

Intrigued and perplexed, I slide my feet into my slippers and make my way downstairs. As I round the corner and enter the kitchen, I find Peeta bent over the stove, cooking a range of different foods. There are pancakes and strips of bacon, of course, but he's also prepared eggs, sausages, toast, and cheese buns. He has also set out an assortment of jellies and preserves, and there's a tall pitcher of freshly squeezed orange juice on the dining table next to a lovely bouquet of colorful wildflowers.

My mouth hangs wide open for a while as I observe Peeta as he continues to cook. Since his mind is completely preoccupied with finishing the massive array of breakfast foods in front of him, he hasn't noticed me standing in the doorway. I don't mind. I like watching him and the way he bites his lip in concentration and the way his back muscles flex as he skillfully flips a few more pancakes. Only when he reaches for the spice cabinet does he see me leaning against the wall with my eyes trained on him.

Peeta instantly beams at me. "Good morning, beautiful, and happy anniversary." He makes his way over to me and plants his lips on mine. The kiss is passionate and strong. I rest my hands against his bare chest as he snakes his arms around my waist, pressing his body to mine.

I pull away, gasping for air. "Happy anniversary to you, too," I grin. "This is wonderful, Peeta," I say, glancing at the table full of food, "but didn't you have to work today?"

He smiles. "Nope. I just wanted you to think I did so that you'd be surprised."

"Who's in charge of the bakery today, then?" I ask.

"Ian." My eyes widen, and Peeta chuckles. "He may be clumsy sometimes, but he's a hard worker. And he actually volunteered to take over for me today so that we could have the whole day for ourselves."

"He's a really nice guy, Peeta," I say. I think back to how Ian was so cooperative when he helped me tell Peeta about the pregnancy. I never expected him to offer to take care of things down at the bakery so that Peeta and I can enjoy our anniversary together. I've come to really like Ian.

"He is," Peeta agrees. "A lot of girls think the same."

"I bet," I say. "Does he have a girlfriend?"

"He doesn't have one _yet_," Peeta laughs. "But he has his eyes set on one girl in particular."

I raise an eyebrow. "Who is it?"

"I don't think you know her. Her name is Marjorie. She just—"

I grin. "I do know her!" I interrupt. "I forgot to tell you how I met her in town yesterday."

"Did she ask you about helping her with her music class at the elementary school?" Peeta asks.

"Yes, she did," I reply. "I told her that I'd think about it because I wanted to talk to you first."

Peeta shrugs his shoulders. "What is there to think or talk about, Katniss? I totally think you should do it. Not just because she needs the help, but because I know you'd enjoy it. And besides, you'll get some practice dealing with kids to prepare yourself for what's ahead." He smiles at his last words and places his hands on my stomach.

"And what about you?" I say playfully. "Don't you think that you'll need some practice, too?"

Peeta scoffs teasingly. "Me? Of course not."

I laugh. "We'll see about that in nine months," I say with a slight smirk before kissing him once more.

"Now," Peeta says as he pulls away, "enough about the bakery, and Ian, and Marjorie, and her music class. I want today to be all about us."

"Me too," I agree.

I offer to help Peeta finish the rest of the cooking, but he refuses to let me do anything. Instead, he pulls out a chair for me and makes me sit down at the table while he bustles around the kitchen, making sure everything is perfect and just as he wants it to be. After a few minutes, he finally joins me at the table, but not before serving me my food. Peeta clearly intends to not let me lift a single finger today.

We begin to eat. I dig into my food hungrily. For the first time in days, I don't feel nauseous, so I make it through my entire breakfast without having to dash to the bathroom to throw up.

"So, what exactly are we going to do on this 'all about us' day?" I ask after Peeta and I have finished our food.

Peeta beams up at me, his eyes sparkling. "Well, I thought we could spend some time in the woods, around the lake. I want us to have a picnic lunch there."

"That sounds wonderful," I say.

Peeta smiles. "And for dinner, I'm making your favorite—lamb stew."

Although I just finished the last bite of my breakfast, my mouth waters at the thought of Peeta's savory lamb stew. "That sounds even more wonderful."

Peeta laughs. "I can't believe that, even after all these years, you never get tired of having lamb stew for our anniversary dinner."

"Well, it is quite delicious," I answer, "but I couldn't care less about what we have for our anniversary dinner. I'm just glad I get to spend a day celebrating another year of marriage with you."

Peeta's grin now stretches from ear to ear. "I love you."

"Love you too," I smile, "…but you better not get any ideas about changing your mind about that lamb stew."

* * *

Peeta and I step out of the house and towards the woods around eleven. In his hands is a soft picnic blanket, while I hold a basket filled with our lunch. Although the past few days have been quite chilly, today is unusually warm for October. Peeta is dressed in a white shirt and casual trousers, and I'm wearing a navy blue dress that once was my mother's and a light cardigan. I'm content that the weather is pleasant today; Peeta and I will be able to enjoy ourselves more than if it would have been colder.

When we're well into the forest, about five minutes from the lake, Peeta says, "So did you check on Haymitch yesterday?"

A subtle blush creeps over my cheeks as I remember the conversation Haymitch and I had the day before. Thankfully, my face is already flustered from walking, so Peeta doesn't notice.

"Yes," I say. "He was drunk."

"As usual," Peeta laughs.

"But he was also acting a bit strange," I add, recalling the number of times I had to yell his name before he actually came down the stairs. "And he looked a little different, too."

Peeta seems confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I had to call out for him three times until he came downstairs…"

"But Haymitch is never upstairs," Peeta cuts in.

"That's exactly why I thought he was acting weird," I say.

Peeta furrows his eyebrows. "How did he look different?"

"His skin…it was a pale yellow," I say. "And it seemed as if he's gained weight."

Peeta shakes his head. "That's impossible, though. No matter how hard we try, he only eats when he comes over for dinner. If anything, he should be losing weight."

"I thought the same thing," I sigh, trying to put the pieces together in my head. But nothing makes sense. I glance at Peeta and see that he's deep in thought, too. We're the closest thing to family that Haymitch has left, and we've been taking care of him all these years. It's natural for us to feel worried about him.

We get to the lake with the thought of Haymitch heavy on our hearts. Peeta looks somewhat downcast, and I know it's because Haymitch has become sort of like a father to him. Peeta takes care of Haymitch more than I do. It's not that I don't consider Haymitch as a part of our family. It's just that Peeta's always had a special bond with him that is very different to the one that Haymitch and I share.

Before he has a chance to spread out the picnic blanket under a shady canopy of trees, I place my hand on his cheek and turn his face toward mine. "Don't worry, Peeta. I'm sure everything will be just fine." I place a kiss to his other cheek. "And besides, today is our day, remember?"

He smiles softly and nods. Then we settle down on the blanket together and take some sips of water out of a bottle to catch our breath from the walk.

After our breathing has slowed down and we've cooled off, Peeta reaches into the picnic basket and pulls out a white envelope. He looks at me with a grin on his face, his deep blue eyes twinkling.

"I know we usually wait until later to exchange gifts, but I want to give you this one now," he says, handing me the envelope.

"Peeta, I didn't know we were going to exchange them now," I say, taken by surprise by this. "You should've told me…I would've brought yours!"

"Don't worry, Katniss," he reassures me, motioning for me to open the envelope. "I still have some other gifts for you. Those are for later today."

I feel awful that Peeta's giving me a gift and I have nothing to give him in return at the moment. I could've given him the sketching journal now and the brush set later. I should've brought one of them with me. After ten years of being married to him, I should've known that Peeta would do something like this.

"Katniss," Peeta says. "Open it, please."

I sigh. "Okay." I slip my finger under the flap of the envelope and open it. There are two small rectangular pieces of paper inside. I take them out. I squint my eyes slightly as I realize what they are.

"They're train tickets," I say as I glance up at Peeta.

He points to one of them. "Did you see where they'll take us to?"

My eyes scan over the words his finger was just over. _District 4_.

I grin up at Peeta, my mouth gaping open. I can barely manage to get out a "thank you" by how surprised I am. So instead I fling myself onto him, my arms wrapping around his neck. I hug him as tight as I possibly can. He chuckles and pulls away so that he can look me in the eyes.

"I called your mother the other day to ask if she'd be okay with us visiting her during the holidays," Peeta says, smiling. "She was so happy."

"Oh, thank you, Peeta. Thank you so much!" I exclaim, looking down at the tickets in my hands that mean so much to me. I haven't seen my mother in quite a few years. After Peeta and I recovered from the War, she came to visit us for two days, but she had to return to District 4 and her nursing job at the hospital they opened there. She was present at our wedding, and after that, I've only seen her once more, about six years ago. Her busy schedule at the hospital doesn't allow her many vacation days.

My mother and I reconciled our differences during those two days that she visited Peeta and me after the War. I knew that no matter what had happened in the past between us, I needed her in my life. We have a wonderful relationship now, one that I never imagined we would have. We talk on the phone frequently, but some days I still find myself missing her terribly, which is why I am so excited about spending the holidays with her.

"Peeta," I say, still in shock. "This is so amazing. Thank you."

He smiles at me. "You're very welcome," he says before cupping my face with his hands and planting a sweet kiss on my lips. I weave my arms around his neck, bringing him closer to me. He deepens the kiss even more by pulling me onto his lap.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you," I breathe in between kisses.

Our kisses aren't sweet anymore. They're fiery and passionate. Peeta's tongue probes my lips, begging for entrance. I gladly give it to him and tangle my fingers in his messy blonde hair as our kisses become even more heated.

We fall back onto the picnic blanket, our lips still firmly pressed together. My hands go down to the hem of his shirt while his find the end of my dress. I pull away from him in order to slide his shirt over his head. Before he removes my dress, our gazes meet. I smile coyly at him and he chuckles.

"What?" Peeta asks in a low voice.

I lean down and run my lips over his ear, leaving a kiss as light as a feather on his earlobe. "Consider this as one of your gifts."

* * *

"Ready for your other gifts?" Peeta asks me after finishing his last spoonful of lamb stew.

I get up from the kitchen table and take both of our empty bowls to the sink. "You made my day with those train tickets," I say. "You really didn't have to get me anything else."

"But I did," Peeta answers, "and there's absolutely nothing you can do about it. So just accept them."

I let out a sigh. I've never been the type of girl that likes being showered with material things. Gifts are nice and all, but they're not that important to me. I know that Peeta loves me, and he knows that I love him. We don't need to give each other gifts to prove how we feel to one another.

Peeta knows that I'm not very fond of gifts, so he chuckles when I sigh. "Come on, let's go into the living room and get a fire going in the fireplace."

"Hold on," I tell him, heading for the stairs instead of the living room. "You're not the only one who gets to give gifts today. I'll be right back."

Peeta smiles. "Alright."

I quickly make my way upstairs to our bedroom. I retrieve Peeta's presents from the bottom of our wardrobe, where I had hidden them the day before. I hope that the brushes and the journal will make Peeta as happy as he made me when he gave me the train tickets earlier today. He never fails to make me feel special and loved. I hope that he feels the same way because if one person in this world deserves to be happy, it's Peeta.

When I go back downstairs, I find a bunch of soft, cozy blankets spread all over the floor in front of the fireplace. The only light in the living room is coming from the crackling fire. Peeta's sitting on the floor with a square white box to his left and a small black box to his right. I smile at him softly as I join him.

He doesn't say a word. Instead, he simply reaches for the white box. I put my hand on his to stop him.

"You already gave me one gift today," I remind him.

"And so did you," he says with a wink. "You told me to count our little love making session in the woods as one of my gifts."

Although it's fairly dark, my cheeks turn so pink that I know Peeta can tell that I'm blushing. He chuckles. "Besides, this isn't really a gift," he says, opening the box to reveal a small round cake, about the same size as the one I ordered to tell Peeta about the pregnancy. It's elaborately decorated with intricate edible flowers and vines. It's beautiful, and I know that Peeta made every single leaf and petal on this cake with his own two hands. No one can mimic his creativity and perfection, which are two of the many things that I admire most about him.

"Peeta, it's gorgeous," I say softly. The golden light from the flames makes the flowers seem even more real than they already look. The cake is so delicate that I don't even want to eat it.

"I'm glad you like it," Peeta says with a sweet smile. "I hope it tastes as good as it looks."

"I bet it does," I assure him, then kiss him gently on the cheek. "Now can I give you your gifts?"

Peeta grins, motioning to the little black box resting beside him. "I'm not finished yet," he says, "but go ahead."

I smile as I hand him the bag with his gifts inside. He pulls out the brush set first and can barely contain his excitement. I giggle; he looks like a little boy opening his gifts on Christmas morning.

"Oh my goodness, Katniss," he exclaims as he pulls out each brush one by one and examines them, "I've wanted these brushes for such a long time! Thank you so much."

"You're welcome. You deserve that and so much more," I tell him.

He leans in and leaves a lingering kiss on my lips. "I have you," he says after he pulls away. "I don't need anything else."

I grin as he kisses me again. And again. Eventually we both fall back onto the blankets and giggle quietly to ourselves.

"I think we should finish opening our gifts," I say, beginning to sit up, but Peeta gently pushes me back down.

"Right now, the only gift I wanna open is _you_," he whispers in a deep voice as he pulls down the straps of my navy dress.

I really don't want to stop Peeta, but I do. "We have the whole night for that," I laugh, and he grins. "Let's finish these gifts before opening any others."

After we sit up, I give Peeta the sketching journal, which he loves. Then he opens the tiny black box, and in it is a beautiful silver locket with a picture of Peeta and me on one side. The other side is empty.

"I was thinking that when the baby is born, their picture can go there," Peeta says.

I smile from ear to ear. "Thank you. So much. I know I probably say this every year, but this has been one of the best anniversaries we've ever had," I tell him before kissing him sweetly. When we pull away, I see a mischievous look in Peeta's eyes. "What?"

"This anniversary isn't over yet. As a matter of fact, it's about to get a whole lot better," he answers seductively. Before I can say anything, he sweeps me into his arms and carries me up the stairs to our room for another "gift exchange".

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please review! Your comments always make me happy!**


	4. A First Time and a Last Time

**Right Beside Each Other**

**4: A First Time and a Last Time**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games! All characters belong to Suzanne Collins.**

**A/N: Hi guys! So I know that I updated a few days ago, but since I took forever to post Chapter 3, I decided to post Chapter 4 for you guys as well. I still feel really bad that it took me forever to update, so I hope this makes you guys happy :) I think you guys will really like this chapter!**

**So read on and enjoy. Please review; it makes my day!**

* * *

I wrap my knitted scarf a little tighter around my neck as a chilly breeze begins to blow through town. I see the few people who are out on the street hurry their steps to escape the cold, and I quicken my pace as well. For the past few days, the weather has been spontaneous and quite extreme, not only here in District Twelve, but also all over Panem. When I talked to my mother on the phone last night, she told me that District Four had been pummeled with fierce rain multiple times in the last few weeks. I hope that the weather won't interfere with our trip to District Four in December. Mom was so ecstatic when we discussed it over the phone; I know she'll be even happier when Peeta and I tell her that she's going to be a grandmother.

My body shivers involuntarily as the cold wind picks up. I jog the rest of the way to the bakery. When I walk through the door, I'm relieved as warm, sweet air envelops me. I loosen my scarf and look up to find Ian sliding a tray of freshly baked cookies into one of the display cases. As he shuts the glass door of the case, he greets me with one of his usual friendly smiles.

"Hey there, Katniss," he says to me as he wipes his hands on his apron.

I smile back at him. "Hey, Ian. How are you?"

"I'm good," he answers. "You?"

My grin grows wider. "I'm great," I tell him truthfully.

Ian nods. "I can tell. I've never seen you smile so much in the short time that I've known you," he chuckles.

Ian's right. Ever since Peeta and I found out that we're pregnant, I've been happier than I've ever been before. I'm pretty sure that I can say the same for Peeta as well. I've always known that having a baby would make Peeta incredibly happy, but I never imagined that it would bring me such contentment. Our anniversary yesterday was amazing, too, and that also explains why I'm in such a good mood. Everything seems to be going so well for me and Peeta. I just hope it stays that way.

"So where are you and Peeta going today?" Ian asks me as he wipes down the counter behind the register, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I glance around the bakery to make sure that no one is around before I answer. "I have an appointment with Dr. Keene today. Since Peeta couldn't go to the first one, he really wants to go with me this time," I say quietly.

"All of this must be so exciting for you two," Ian answers with a soft smile. "I can't wait to have a family of my own someday."

"So you like kids?" I ask.

"Yeah, definitely," he says, nodding. "Sometimes, when Peeta gives me a day off, I help my friend Marjorie with her music class down at the elementary school." He pauses before adding, "Has she talked to you about…?"

"Yes, she has," I interrupt. "I decided that I do want to help her out. I was actually thinking of going down to the school today after the appointment to talk to her."

"That's great," Ian says brightly. "Marjorie's a lot of fun; you'll have a blast with her and the kids."

"Yeah, she seems like an amazing girl," I say.

"She really is," he answers. His cheeks instantly turn red at his words.

I giggle. "Peeta told me that you like her, Ian. I think you two would be lovely together."

"Really?" he says, his eyes twinkling.

"Yeah, really," I tell him assuredly.

At that moment, Peeta emerges from the kitchen with flour on his face and in his hair. "Hey, Katniss," he says before giving me a quick kiss. "Have you been here long?"

"No, only for a few minutes," I answer, wiping away the flour from his cheeks. "Are you ready to go?"

He quickly takes off his dirty apron and hangs it up on a hook on the wall. "Yes," he says to me before turning to Ian. "There's a batch of snickerdoodles in the oven. I need you to take them out as soon as the timer goes off. I'll be back by two."

"Will do," Ian replies. "Now you two better get going or else you'll be late to the appointment."

"Thank you, Ian," Peeta says as he wraps one arm around my waist.

"See you later," I tell Ian as Peeta and I make our way out the door and towards the hospital, which looms above every other building in District Twelve except for the medicine factory.

Peeta removes his hand from my waist to intertwine his fingers with mine. His palm feels abnormally clammy despite how cold it is outside. I glance at him and see that his deep blue eyes are wider and brighter than usual.

"Are you okay?" I ask Peeta.

He looks at me and grins. "Of course I am. I'm thrilled! We're gonna get to see our baby for the first time!"

I smile at his enthusiasm and start to feel just as excited as Peeta does. At today's appointment, Dr. Keene is going to do an ultrasound, and Peeta and I will be able to catch a glimpse of our child for the first time. Dr. Keene even said that he'll print out some pictures of our baby for us to keep. When I told Peeta about the ultrasound a few days ago, he was elated and promised not to miss it. Now, here we are, on our way to the most amazing, breathtaking doctor's appointment we will ever go to.

We reach the hospital in about five minutes. The appointment is scheduled for twelve-thirty, so Peeta and I take a seat in the waiting room after I sign in. Peeta can barely sit still in his chair as I watch the clock and how slowly it seems to tick. It feels like an eternity has passed before my name is called and a nurse leads me and Peeta to a room. After checking my vital signs, she leaves, and we're left waiting again. I guess waiting for this appointment to get started isn't so bad when I think about how much longer we'll have to wait until our baby is born.

Dr. Keene enters the room a little while later. "Hello, Katniss," he says with a smile as he shakes my hand. "And you must be Peeta."

"Yes," he answers, grinning. "It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Dr. Keene says. "Katniss has told me so much about you. Oh, and I must admit that your blueberry pies are delicious!"

Peeta chuckles. "Thank you. If I would've known that you liked them so much, I would've brought you one!"

Dr. Keene laughs as he motions for me to lie back. "There's always the next appointment."

Peeta nods. "Of course."

"Well then, enough about blueberry pies," Dr. Keene states. "Let's get started with the ultrasound."

I glance over at Peeta, who's sitting beside me, and take his hand in mine. He gives me a reassuring squeeze, and at that moment, all the fear and doubts I've ever had about having a baby completely disappear. In my heart, I know that deciding to start a family with Peeta was the right decision.

"Alright, Katniss, this gel that I'm going to put on your stomach will help me to get the best possible pictures of the baby," Dr. Keene explains as he opens a tube of conducting gel. "It will feel a bit cold."

I inhale sharply as the cool, clear gel comes in contact with my skin. Dr. Keene turns his attention to the sonogram screen and begins to slide a probe over my stomach. Peeta and I stare intently at the screen, hoping to instantly see something that looks like a baby, but we see nothing.

Dr. Keene continues to watch the screen and move the probe around. My grip on Peeta's hand is so tight that my fingers start to ache. The longer the screen remains blank, the more I start to feel like something's not right. Why can't Dr. Keene find the baby? Could something be wrong?

After a few more seconds, a tiny blob suddenly appears. I feel Peeta sit up in his chair. I grab his hand tighter, which I didn't think was possible. Our gazes move back and forth between the screen and Dr. Keene.

The older man's lips curve upward into a broad smile. "That," he says, pointing at the screen, "is your baby."

Peeta laughs in astonishment. "That…blob is our baby?" he asks incredulously.

Dr. Keene nods. "Yes. By the looks of it, I'd say you're about six weeks along, Katniss."

"Wow," I whisper softly. "I never imagined that it would look like that."

"Well, when we do another ultrasound in a few weeks, it'll definitely look more like a baby and less like a blob, as Peeta called it," Dr. Keene chuckles.

I tear my gaze away from the screen to look at Peeta. His smile is bigger than I've ever seen it before, and his eyes are glossy with tears. I recognize the look in his eyes. It's the look he gives me every morning when I wake up. It's the look of unconditional love. Knowing that Peeta already loves our unborn child the same way he loves me is enough to cause tears to start rolling down my cheeks.

Dr. Keene hands us both some tissues. "It's amazing, isn't it?"

Peeta and I are too busy staring at our baby to answer, so we just nod.

"Now," Dr. Keene says as he pushes some buttons with one hand while still holding the probe with the other, "let's check out the baby's heartbeat."

All of a sudden, a loud swishing sound fills the room. Peeta's eyes widen in awe, and I begin to cry. Tears fill my eyes as I continue to listen to our baby's heart palpitate with strength and continuity. I feel a sense of relief and bliss knowing that our baby is healthy, alive, and…

"Real or not real?" Peeta says to me quietly with wonder in his voice.

I smile as more tears fall from my eyes. "Real. Our baby is definitely real."

* * *

"I'm so happy for you guys," Ian says, staring down at the sonogram in his hands. "This is amazing."

Peeta and I exchange a glance and smile at each other. After the appointment ended, Peeta and I were so excited that we couldn't help but show Ian the sonograms. We're still not ready to break the news to everyone else, but we just had to share the pictures with somebody.

"Thanks, Ian," Peeta says to him before turning to me. "I gotta get back to work. There are some cakes that I have to finish up."

"Okay," I reply before kissing him lovingly on the lips. "I'm going to stop by the elementary school on my way home to talk to Marjorie."

"You're going to help her?" Peeta says with a grin.

"Yes. You were right; it'll be good for me," I tell him. I kiss him once more. "See you later."

"Alright. I love you," Peeta murmurs, his lips still hovering close to mine.

"Love you too." I smile as I close the space between us, giving him one last kiss before I head for the door. Before I step out of the bakery, I turn around as Peeta is heading into the kitchen. "Oh, and Peeta?"

He pokes his head out the side of the door. "Yes?"

"Nothing better happen to those sonograms," I say amusingly. "Don't forget them when you leave to go home tonight."

Peeta grins. "Trust me, I'll take good care of them," he chuckles before disappearing back into the kitchen.

I say goodbye to Ian before I walk out onto the sidewalk and toward District Twelve's elementary school. Thankfully it's not too far from the bakery or the Victor's Village. My morning sickness has improved dramatically in the past few days, but I can't say the same about my fatigue. I can barely walk for ten minutes without beginning to feel exhausted. If I get extremely tired so easily now, I don't even want to imagine how I'll feel when I'm well into the second and third trimesters of my pregnancy.

After a few minutes, the blue schoolhouse comes into view. As I approach the school, children begin to run happily out the front doors, signaling that the school day is over. Some run into the arms of their mothers who are waiting to walk them home. Others begin to make their way home with their friends. I smile as I picture my son or daughter on their first day of school. I can picture them painting in their art class like Peeta does or singing in their music class like I do.

I'm so caught up in my own thoughts that I jump when Marjorie taps on my shoulder.

"Hi, Katniss!" she says in her usual bubbly voice. "Sorry if I startled you."

"No, it's fine," I tell her. "You just surprised me, that's all."

"Well, would you like to come inside and have a look at the music room?" Marjorie asks.

"Sure, I'd love that," I smile.

I follow Marjorie into the schoolhouse and down a long hallway. We then turn right into a smaller hallway until we reach the music room.

"This is it," Marjorie states proudly as we enter the large classroom. The walls are a bright yellow, as vivid and lively as Marjorie herself. One side of the room is cluttered with musical instruments. There are so many different ones that I only recognize a few of them. On the other side of the classroom, there's a desk, a chalkboard, and two large filing cabinets that hold sheet music.

"Wow," I say as I look around. "This is great, Marjorie. I think I'm really gonna enjoy helping you."

Marjorie grins at me. "I'm so glad to hear you say that! The kids are excited about having another teacher. They'll love you, I guarantee it."

"So when do you want me to start?" I ask.

"How does Monday sound?" Marjorie asks hopefully.

I smile. "Monday is perfect. I'll be here."

"Oh thank you, thank you, _thank you_!" Marjorie exclaims before giving me a hug. "You don't know how much I appreciate you helping me."

"No problem," I say as I pull away. For a second, I consider telling Marjorie about the pregnancy, but I decide not to until I talk to Peeta and make sure that he's okay with her knowing about it.

"Well, I better get going," I tell her, making my way towards the door. "I'll see you on Monday, Marjorie."

"Thanks again, Katniss. See you then!" she replies.

* * *

The following day, around nine in the morning, I slip on my father's hunting jacket and my leather boots before grabbing my bow and arrows from the downstairs closet. Today will probably be the last time that I hunt for a while. Since I'm going to start helping Marjorie on Monday, I won't have much free time anymore, and I won't be able to hunt as my pregnancy progresses. I'm going to miss being in the woods a lot. Hunting is not only something that I love to do. It reminds me of my father and makes me feel close to him even though he's gone. I cherish every moment that I spend out in the woods, and today, I plan to appreciate as much time as I can spend in the forest as possible.

Before I head out, I stop by Haymitch's house to let him know that I'm going to be out for a few hours. He seems to be a little bit better than when I last saw him. I make a mental note to tell Peeta when I see him tonight.

After checking in with Haymitch, I head for the woods. I walk quickly and reach the edge of the forest in just a few minutes. I don't want to waste any time today.

I begin to move deep into the woods. Although I don't hunt as much as I used to when I was younger, I still remember everything my father and Gale taught me about the forest. Hunting does bring back memories—most of which I rather not remember—about Gale. Some days, I find myself missing him and our old friendship terribly. Even though I'm irrevocably in love with Peeta, Gale still has a special place in my heart. He's one of the few things from the past that I still hold on to permanently. Sometimes I wish that I could see him and how he's doing. I wish that we could talk about what happened between us as the best friends that we used to be. I always wonder if he is married and has children. Like me, Gale never wanted kids, but I wonder if he's changed his mind since Panem is now free of Snow and the Hunger Games forever. Most of all, I always wonder if he misses me. I wonder if he longs to have our friendship back just like I do. I wonder if he still thinks of me at all or if he's forgotten about me and his past just like a lot of people in Panem have. Most people find it easier to forget and move on, but I will never be able to let him go completely.

Two hours pass. Maybe three. It takes me a while to catch anything since I haven't been hunting in a long time, but eventually I kill a squirrel and a few quails. I think about stopping there and calling it a day, but I continue on and immerse myself deeper into the woods.

Another hour goes by. My legs start to feel heavy, so I decide to sit on a fallen tree trunk and rest my feet. Then I notice how dry and sticky my throat feels. I reach for the small water bottle that I brought along with me, but as I go to take a drink out of it, I realize that it's empty.

I sigh in exasperation. Sitting down has not helped. If anything, I feel worse than when I was walking. My throat is parched, and although it's not hot today, I'm sweating profusely. I'm dehydrating.

I stand up and resolve to look for water. My legs beg for rest, but I begin to walk speedily through the trees. I glance around at my surroundings, trying to remember where I am, but all I see is a blur of green. I'm lost. I've never gotten lost in these woods.

I frantically try to recall from which direction I came in, but everything surrounding me looks the same. As I stand in the middle of the woods—lost, confused, and a little scared—my throat begins to feel even more arid than it did before. When I swallow, it feels like sandpaper.

I continue to search desperately for a clue of where in the forest I am, but before I know it, my legs give away underneath me and I fall to the ground. Then, everything goes black.

* * *

**A/N: I know...cliffhanger. You guys probably hate me even more now, but please review and I promise Chapter 5 will be up soon! **


	5. Grandpa, Grandma, & Baby Mockingjay

**Right Beside Each Other  
**

**5: Grandpa, Grandma, & Baby Mockingjay **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games! Everything belongs to Suzanne Collins.**

**A/N: Well, here's chapter five, as promised! Hope you guys enjoy it :)**

* * *

_I run through the trees as fast as my legs can take me. I hear an agonizing cry, and I know in my heart that it's coming from my baby, my son or daughter. I desperately follow the sound of my child's wails. As I continue to run, the cries ring louder in my ears, and I begin to cry in distress and torment. Tears fill my eyes, temporarily restricting me from seeing what's in front of me. As a result, my foot gets caught in a cluster of vines on the ground, and I fall on my face. Dirt gets into my eyes and mouth, but that doesn't stop me from rising from the ground and continuing to run. My baby is still out there somewhere, probably in danger. Nothing will stop me from finding my little boy or girl._

_Eventually, I come to a clearing, and in front of me is the lake. I gaze in every direction as far as my teary eyes can see, but my baby is nowhere in sight. The cries have stopped. The only sound I hear is coming from the mockingjays in the trees, but there's something eerie and gloomy about their song. _

_Then I see him. Across the lake. Cradling my little baby in his arms._

_President Snow._

_My heart stops, and I feel sick to my stomach, as if I'm about to vomit. I watch as Snow gently rocks my baby back and forth with a sinister grin plastered on his face. I'm so angry that I want to kill him with my bare hands, but I don't want to move in fear that Snow will hurt my baby._

_He looks up at me. Although he's far away, I can see the dark, evil look in his eyes. "You thought that I was gone for good," he says menacingly, still swaying my baby softly. "You thought that after I died, everything would be good. Everything would get better."_

_Snow shifts the baby from one arm to the other, and I think that I'm finally going to get a glimpse of my child's face. I expect to see a head full of brown hair and deep blue eyes just like Peeta's, but instead, I realize that there's nothing in Snow's arms except a white baby blanket. My eyes widen in horror. There's no baby._

_Snow chuckles ominously. "You see, Katniss, I will always exist. I'm always in your head, your nightmares, and your fears. You will _never_ get rid of me. You may be the girl on fire, but I'll always be able to put out your spark."_

_Then, all I can do is scream when a lifeless, limp baby appears floating face down in the lake._

"Katniss! Wake up!" I hear Peeta yell. "Katniss!"

My eyes snap open as I awake with a start, panting. I'm drenched in cold sweat. Peeta's hovering over me, distraught. I sigh in relief as I realize that I'm not in the woods, not at the lake, and not with Snow. I'm in a room with four white walls and a white ceiling, connected to about ten different machines.

"Why am I in the hospital, Peeta?" I ask, clueless.

He sits down in an uncomfortable-looking plastic chair beside my bed, which is also white. That doesn't surprise me. I watch as he runs a hand through his hair. "You lost consciousness while you were out hunting this morning."

At first, I don't believe Peeta. I've never been hurt while out hunting before, but as I process his words, it all starts coming back to me. My aching legs. My parched throat. Getting lost. Falling to the ground. Darkness.

I glance at Peeta out of the corner of my eye. He looks awfully worried. Then I remember our baby. My whole body stiffens as I stare at him, my eyes wide with panic. "Did something happen to the baby, Peeta?" I choke out.

He rubs his hands together uneasily. "Dr. Keene is still running some tests," he answers solemnly. "I don't know yet."

My heart drops in my chest. I'll never be able to forgive myself if something is wrong with the baby and it's my fault. Peeta has been waiting for us to have a baby for years. If it turns out that something's happened to the baby due to my accident, he'll surely hate me. Come to think of it, I'll probably hate myself, too.

I begin to sob uncontrollably at the thought that I've harmed my baby. Peeta doesn't say anything. He simply crawls into the bed next to me and wraps me in his strong arms. That doesn't stop me from shaking. I cry until my eyes hurt while Peeta strokes my hair and kisses my forehead. We lay there together for a while, possibly a hour or two, praying, hoping that our baby is okay.

After I've stopped crying, Peeta gets up. "I'm gonna go down to the cafeteria to get something to drink. Do you want anything?" I shake my head, and he leaves.

When he's gone, my lips quiver as I gently place my hands on my stomach. _Maybe since the baby's still so small, nothing happened to it_, I think to myself. _Maybe it's okay_.

Then I think about my horrid nightmare. _What if something _did _happen to the baby? This is all my fault. I shouldn't have gone hunting. What kind of person goes out hunting when they're pregnant? I shouldn't have been so naïve and stupid._

Peeta's return snaps me out of my thoughts. He quietly sits down in the chair and takes small sips of his coffee.

My fingers fiddle with the hem of my hospital gown. "Did you tell—?"

"Haymitch?" Peeta finishes. "Yeah, he's on his way."

"What about my mother?" I ask.

"Yes. I called her while you were asleep," Peeta says. "I didn't say anything about the baby. I just told her that you had a hunting accident."

At that moment, Haymitch walks into the room, looking more sober than I've ever seen him before. "Hey, sweetheart," he says as he takes a seat beside Peeta. I think I actually hear genuine concern in his voice. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay," I answer. "My head just hurts a little."

"You hit your head pretty hard," Peeta explains. "Thankfully Dr. Keene already confirmed that you don't have a concussion."

"What happened to you out there, sweetheart?" Haymitch asks quizzically. "Nothing like this has ever happened to you before."

The real answer to his question is that my fatigue due to the pregnancy got the best of me, but I can't tell Haymitch that. Peeta and I still haven't told anyone about the baby except for Ian. Before I can come up with another answer, Dr. Keene enters the room.

"Hi, Katniss," he says to me as he flips through some papers in a folder. "Glad to see you're awake. How do you feel?"

"I'm alright. I have a headache though," I say wearily.

"Well that's not a surprise. You hit your head so hard that I'm amazed you don't have a concussion. I'll go get some pain reliever for you," Dr. Keene states. "I just wanted to let you guys know that the baby is perfectly okay. I think your loss of consciousness was a result of your body getting accustomed to all the changes that come along with being pregnant. As long as you get plenty of rest and take things easy, you and your baby will be just fine. You can be discharged tomorrow morning."

Both Peeta and I let out a giant sigh of relief. I'm so overjoyed by Dr. Keene's good news that I forget that Haymitch is still in the room.

"So," Haymitch starts slowly, "_that's_ why you were throwing up."

I look at him, and for the first time since I've known him, I see hurt in Haymitch's eyes. He probably thinks that we've been keeping the pregnancy a secret from him on purpose.

"Haymitch, Peeta and I were going to tell you," I say reassuringly. "We haven't told anyone yet. We didn't feel like we were ready for everyone to know."

"So…you guys are really having a baby?" Haymitch asks.

Peeta and I exchange a small smile. "Yes," Peeta answers firmly. "We're having a baby."

"Wow…congrats," Haymitch says, stunned. "You two must be really excited."

"Yeah, we are," I say happily. "I just wish you wouldn't have found out this way. Peeta and I really wanted to tell you ourselves."

"As long as you guys and the baby are okay, I'm happy," Haymitch says with a smile, which neither Peeta nor I see often.

"I'm glad you're okay with us having a baby," Peeta says, and I furrow my eyebrows.

Haymitch also seems confused. "Why?" he asks. It's not like Haymitch's opinion on Peeta and I starting a family would've changed our minds about having a baby anyway.

Peeta gives both me and Haymitch an amusing glance. "Because you're going to be like a grandfather to our baby. After all, Katniss and I look up to you as if you were our dad."

Haymitch never gets emotional, but I know that the gleam in his eyes is from the tears that he's trying to hold back. It's almost enough to make me cry, especially since Peeta is right. We both feel that Haymitch is like a father to us.

"Grandpa Haymitch," I giggle, trying to lighten the mood. "It has a nice ring to it."

Haymitch chuckles. "I never thought that you two would ever have kids, but I'm sure you'll be great parents."

"And I'm sure you'll be an amazing grandfather," I assure him.

Peeta nods. "Why don't we all have dinner together tomorrow night to celebrate?"

"We almost always have dinner together, smarty pants," Haymitch scoffs.

"Yeah, I know," Peeta says, rolling his eyes. "But do we almost always have meatloaf—your favorite?"

Haymitch licks his lips jokingly, causing Peeta and I to laugh. "I'll be there," he answers.

After talking with us for a few more minutes, Haymitch says goodbye and heads home around eleven. Peeta says that he wants to stay at the hospital with me for the night, but I know he must be exhausted. He has dark circles under his eyes and yawns every few seconds.

"Peeta, you should go home and get some sleep," I tell him. "I'll be fine by myself."

"No," he says before yawning again. "I want to stay here with you in case you need anything."

"Peeta—"

"No, Katniss, I'm not leaving you," he says firmly. "Today…was probably one of the scariest days of my life. When I got home from work and couldn't find you, I was really worried that something had happened to you. Then, when I found you in the woods, I was so scared of…of losing you. Or the baby. Or both of you. I couldn't bear to think that the two people that I love the most in the world would be taken away from me."

I'm on the verge of tears. I feel so incredibly guilty. How could I have done this to Peeta? How could I have put our baby's life in danger like this? Even though the baby is okay, I still hate myself for having potentially put my baby's life at risk. Seeing Peeta so hurt and scared breaks my heart, and knowing that I'm the reason behind his pain makes me feel even worse.

"I'm so sorry, Peeta," I say quietly, trying to choke back a sob.

"Don't be sorry, Katniss," Peeta whispers to me as he reaches for my hand. He plants a soft kiss on it. "None of this was your fault."

"It _is _my fault," I say. "I've been feeling fatigued for weeks now. I should've known that I didn't have enough strength or energy to hunt. I should've known that going hunting was a risk."

"Katniss, it was an accident," Peeta says soothingly. "It's nobody's fault."

"Oh, God," I whine, burying my face in my hands. "I'm already a horrible mother."

"Katniss, don't you dare say that," Peeta states indignantly. "It was an accident, alright? Our child is going to have the best mother he or she could ever want."

"How can you say that?" I ask him, tears threatening to fall from my tired eyes. "You heard Dr. Keene. It's a miracle that the baby and I weren't hurt any worse. I love our child so much already that I don't know what I'd do if something happened."

"Exactly," Peeta says simply.

"What? What are you talking about?" I say, puzzled.

Peeta scoots his chair closer to my hospital bed and takes both of my hands into his. "I know that you're going to be an incredible mother because you love our baby."

"Doesn't every mother?" I scoff. "What makes me so special?"

Peeta stares intently into my eyes. "When you love, Katniss, you love unconditionally, passionately, and indefinitely. You don't truly love many people, and you don't let very many people love you. But when you do, you give everything up for the person you love, and our child is going to be so lucky to have you as their mother."

Peeta never ceases to amaze me with his way with words. "I love you," is the only thing that I can manage to get out at that moment.

"I love you, too," Peeta says before leaving a sweet kiss on my lips.

Even he says that better than I do.

* * *

After my release from the hospital the next day, Peeta and I head home to get some much needed sleep. Neither Peeta nor I were able to get comfortable enough in my hospital bed to get more than two hours of sleep last night. I know he's drained, and so am I. Besides, Dr. Keene ordered me to get lots of rest over the weekend if I still wanted to start helping Marjorie on Monday. Peeta has left Ian in charge of the bakery for the next two days so that he can stay home and take care of me. I usually don't like it when Peeta does everything for me, but since I don't want to let Marjorie down, I'm going to have to accept his help.

We get home around ten and fall asleep as soon as we climb into bed. I don't know how long Peeta sleeps for, but at one point during our nap, I feel him get up and quietly head downstairs. When I awake a few hours later, the light pouring into our bedroom from the window paints the walls a deep orange, indicating that the sun is setting. As I get out of bed, I hear Peeta and Haymitch discussing downstairs. It must be dinnertime already. I can't believe that I slept for such a long time, but I feel refreshed and energized, so I can't complain. I shuffle to the bathroom and wash my face before I join Peeta and Haymitch downstairs.

"Mhmm, smells good," I say as I enter the kitchen. Peeta is setting the meatloaf on the dining table while Haymitch is taking huge gulps of liquor out of a glass bottle.

"Hey, sweetheart," Haymitch utters, more interested in the food than in me, or anybody else, as always.

"I was just about to go wake you up," Peeta says before giving me a soft kiss. "Feeling better?"

"Much better," I reply. "How long did you sleep for?"

"I slept until about four. Oh, and I called your mother to let her know that you were okay," Peeta answers. "Then I got started with dinner."

"And _now_ it's time to eat," Haymitch blurts out impatiently.

Peeta and I let out a giggle before sitting down with Haymitch at the dinner table. We enjoy the succulent meatloaf along with a side of fresh steamed vegetables and roasted potatoes. Haymitch clears his plate in minutes, and the fact that he's eating well eases the worry that Peeta and I had been feeling since the day before our anniversary. For dessert, we have some lemon tarts topped with fresh fruit. After all three of us have finished our meal, Haymitch leans back in his chair and takes another swallow of liquor.

"Glad you made it through dinner without having to puke," Haymitch says to me teasingly.

I roll my eyes. "I can say the same for you, you know," I reply. "It's a miracle that you don't go around throwing up all over the place with all the alcohol that you drink."

Haymitch doesn't respond, but simply ignores me with a wave of his hand. "So," he says, clearly changing the subject because he knows I'm right, "you've told old grandpa here about the baby. When are you two planning to tell grandma?"

Peeta and I exchange a glance. We still haven't gotten around to talking about when we should tell everyone about the baby, but I honestly don't want to wait any longer. Now that Haymitch knows and is excited about being a grandfather, I can't wait to tell my mother, Marjorie, and everybody else that we're expecting.

"I think it's time to start telling everyone," I offer, looking at Peeta to see what he thinks.

Peeta nods. "Me too," he replies with a soft smile.

"Well why don't you two call Katniss's mother right now?" Haymitch suggests. "There's no point in postponing it any longer."

Peeta glances at me. "Do you want to do it now, Katniss?" he asks.

Suddenly, I get an uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach. Although I really want to tell her, I have no idea how my mother will react to the news. I don't think she'll be upset or angry, but I always used to say how much I never wanted children before the Games ended. Will she be surprised? Stunned?

"Katniss?" Peeta says, bringing me back to my senses.

I nod. "Yes," I say, grinning. "Let's call her now. She should be out of work by this time."

Peeta gets up to grab the phone. I wring my hands together in anticipation. My mother has come to mean so much to me in the past few years. I just hope she'll be happy about the baby. I wouldn't want something like this to drive another wedge in between us.

Peeta sits down again beside me and hands me the phone. I dial the familiar number and hold the phone up to my ear as it begins to ring. I don't think I've ever felt so nervous before in my life, but as I listen to the phone ring, I realize that it's a good kind of nervous.

My mother eventually answers. "Hello?" she says. Her voice sounds tired and weary.

"Hi, Mom. It's me, Katniss," I say, twirling the end of my braid around my finger.

"Oh, honey, how are you? It's so good to hear your voice. Peeta called yesterday and told me that you had had an accident. I was so worried."

"I'm fine now," I answer. "How are you? You sound worn out."

"I just got home from work," she replies. "They had me in the emergency room today. It was very stressful. But other than that, I'm fine."

"That's great," I say. I glimpse at Peeta, who gives me a '_You need to tell her_' kind of look. I sigh. "So…Mom, I called you because Peeta and I have something to tell you."

"What is it, sweetie?" she asks.

Peeta motions for me to go on. I take a deep breath before saying, "I'm pregnant."

There's a short pause before my mother's voice blares through the phone. It's so loud that I have to pull it away from my ear.

"Oh my goodness! Are you serious? You guys are having a baby? Oh, this is wonderful! _Absolutely _wonderful! How many weeks along are you, dear? Do you know the sex yet? Oh my goodness, I'm going to be a _grandmother_!"

Peeta, Haymitch, and I all laugh at her obviously joyous reaction. "Yes, Mom, I'm serious," I answer happily. "I'm almost at seven weeks…no, we don't."

"Katniss, this is incredible. I'm so happy for you and Peeta."

"Thanks, Mom," I say with a smile. "I'll talk to you soon, okay?"

"Alright. Give Peeta my congratulations," she says happily. "I love you."

"Love you too. Bye."

When I hang up the phone, Haymitch is staring at me with a silly grin on his face. "See? That wasn't so bad."

Peeta puts an arm around my shoulders and nods. "She seems really excited."

"She's ecstatic," I say, resting my head on Peeta's shoulder.

Haymitch chuckles. "Now that you can cross Grandma and Grandpa off of your list, who're you planning to tell next?"

"Probably Marjorie. She needs to know since I'll be working with her for the next few months," I answer.

"Have you two thought about what's gonna happen when all of Panem hears about the pregnancy?" Haymitch questions, catching me and Peeta off guard.

"What?" I blurt out. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, come on, sweetheart. The Rebellion might have happened years ago, but no one has forgotten about you two. Once word gets around about the baby, all of Panem will know about it in a matter of days."

I blink a few times, shocked. "I hadn't even thought about that," I say.

Haymitch takes a gulp of liquor before saying, "All the districts will be excited to hear that there's a baby Mockingjay on the way. Better get ready for lots of interviews."

I swallow nervously. Interviews?

Where's Effie when you need her?

* * *

**A/N: Please review! Your comments really make my day! :)  
**


End file.
